


I think I might like you

by MxMurder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, EriSol - Freeform, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMurder/pseuds/MxMurder
Summary: Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora had never really paid each other any mind, but after an encounter at a party, they both began thinking of each other more often.





	1. The Party

Sollux Captor sighed. He had been coding for hours and his brain was starting to hurt. He stood up and stretched before immediately sitting back down at his computer again and opening Trollian. After spending a few minutes wracking his brain for who to talk to, Karkat decided for him.  
carcioGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
CG: HEY  
TA: hey  
CG: ARE YOU COMING TO GAMZEE’S PARTY.  
TA: hii2 what  
CG: YEAH ITS FUCKING DUMB.  
CG: HE SAYS HE WANTS TO HELP EVERYBODY BECOME BETTER FRIENDS NOW THAT WE’RE ALL LIVING ON THE SAME METEOR.  
TA: doe2 he know that were already friiend2  
CG: I’M NOT SURE.  
CG: I DON’T REALLY WANT TO GO BUT WE’RE FRIENDS SO WHATEVER.  
TA: ii2 aradiia comiing?  
CG: I THINK SO.  
TA: cool. ii gue22 ii could come.  
CG: HOW WONDERFUL. WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE YOUR PRESENCE.  
TA: 2hut up  
carcioGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
Sollux wasn’t really excited, but he hadn’t seen Aradia in a while. Ever since she had started dating Equius, she had been really distant. He didn’t mind that they were a couple, but he missed hanging out with her. He probably wouldn’t be so upset if he had any of his quadrants filled, but they remained empty. 

Sollux stood alone, a cup of Faygo in his hand. He honestly hated the stuff, but Gamzee had insisted he take one the moment he had entered. He scanned the room, looking for someone else to talk to. It seemed like all of his friends were already wrapped up in conversations with someone else. In fact, the only person not talking to anybody was…  
“damn iit.” Sollux thought to himself. Deciding that talking to the most annoying troll ever was better than standing alone, he walked over to Eridan.  
“go awway finless”  
“2hut up. ii wa2 tryiing two do you a favor, 2eeiing a2 youre the only one 2tandiing alone.”  
“apart from you” The conversation was off to a promising start.  
“anyway,” Sollux continued talking, for no reason other than to break the silence, “why aren’t you talkiing to Fef? iit 2eem2 liike 2he2 the only one of u2 who can tolerate you.”  
“she and i are takin a break not that you need to knoww about it”  
“2he dumped you, huh?” Sollux laughed under his breath.  
“shut up and go awway lowwblood” Eridan fumed, “i fuckin hate you” Sollux smiled.  
“really?” He feigned surprise. “ii diidn’t know you felt that way about me.”  
“YOU KNOWW WWHAT I MEANT” Eridan practically screamed. Sollux couldn’t help but notice the blush subtly coloring his face. As Feferi and several others looked at them, Eridan blushed harder before practically running away and tranzportalizing to his room.

It was late at night, and Sollux was still awake. This wasn’t very unusual, but what he was thinking about was. Eridan Ampora had rarely crossed his mind before, but for the last few nights, Sollux had been replaying their conversation in his head over and over. He had so many questions. Did he have pitch feelings for Eridan? A few days ago he would have said no, but now he wasn’t so sure. There was something about him, something so… detestable. Sollux hated everything about him, from his dumb purple highlight to his ridiculous cape to his air of superiority over everybody, but he was still so… cute sometimes and oh god Sollux had pitch feelings for Eridan. Did Eridan have pitch feelings for him? Sollux wasn’t sure, but he hoped so.


	2. I Hate You So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan finally talks to Sollux.

Eridan Ampora hadn’t left his room in at least a couple days. He wasn’t exactly hiding from Sollux, just strategizing before their next meeting. Jegus, he couldn’t believe he was stressing out this much over a lowblood. Eridan had been crushing on Sollux for what had seemed like forever. After the seadweller had started dating Vriska, he had almost forgotten about how much he liked him, but their conversation had reminded Eridan just how infuriating Sollux could be. Suddenly, he heard someone come into his room.  
“Are You Okay” Asked a voice.  
“no” Eridan responded.  
“Are You Really That Upset That Sollux Made A Joke About You Having Pitch Feelings For Him Three Days Ago” Kanaya smirked.  
“YES I AM KAN” Eridan glared at her. “he cant knoww that i like him”  
“Just Tell Him How You Feel About Him Already”  
“wwhat if he doesnt like me back” Eridan sighed. “this is so dumb”  
“If You Do Not Tell Him I Will Do So”  
“wwhatevver i dont see wwhy he has to knoww anywway”  
“If You Do Not Inform Him You Will Become More Insane Than You Are Currently.”  
“shut up i am a totally wwell rounded troll”  
“Of Course You Are”  
“go awway”  
“I Will Be Glad To Just Know That I Will Notify Him Myself Unless You Tell Him By Tomorrow”  
“UGH WWHATEVVER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE” Kanaya decided that Eridan wasn’t worth any more of her time and left. Eridan slumped down on the floor, knowing that Kanaya’s threat wasn’t empty. Her threats never were. He decided that he would tell Sollux later after he was feeling more confident. As bad as it was going to be, it would be worse if Kanaya told Sollux herself.

Having gathered enough courage to talk to Sollux, Eridan transportalized into the computer lab. A few of the trolls looked up, including Sollux.   
“HEY MAN, ARE YOU OK?” Karkat asked. “NOBODY’S SEEN YOU IN-”   
“heysolcanitalktoyoualoneforaminute” Eridan interrupted him, already feeling his face heating up.  
“ii gue22, man” Sollux stood up and followed Eridan out into the hallway. “2o what’2 up?” Sollux asked once they were alone.  
“i... um… uh” Eridan stuttered.  
“just 2piit iit out. god, your face ii2 2o purple. are you ok?” Sollux reached out and touched Eridan’s face, causing him to blush even more.   
“i... think i might… like you” Eridan looked at the ground. Sollux let his hand fall and stared at him. “an im sorry this is so dumb an you definitely dont like me back so just forget i said anythin” Eridan started to run away, but Sollux grabbed his arm.  
“waiit” Eridan turned around, “ii liike you too.” Sollux smiled at him.  
“r...really?” Eridan looked up at Sollux and smiled back at him. “do you wwant to be my kismeisis or somethin”   
“waiit, really?”   
“y... yeah i mean if you wwant to you probably dont though so its wwhatevver” Eridan stammered, feeling more embarrassed every moment.  
“no! ii want two, you ju2t care about the ca2te 2y2tem 2o much.”   
“oh yeah…” Eridan silently cursed himself for forgetting how important the hemospectrum was. “if anyone found out about us…”  
“well, we don’t have to tell anybody, riight?” Sollux smiled weakly.  
“no” Eridan grinned, ecstatic that Sollux actually wanted to date him.  
“ii 2hould get goiing, before anybody 2tarts two worry about me. Good thing you don’t have that problem.” Sollux lightly kissed Eridan before walking back towards the computer lab.  
“i hate you so much” Eridan yelled as Sollux left.  
“riight back at you.” Sollux turned around and winked before opening the door and walking through it.


End file.
